YOU AND I
by Kengirl92
Summary: Riku is about to return home when he meets a mysteries girl. Can this silver haired bishonen cool her aching soul? (RikuOC)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction ever so plz read and review!

* * *

I'm finally coming home to meet my friends. I am so happy to finally meet them again after 3 years. Those 3 years were tough on me. I was tortured by Ansem and locked in Kingdom Hearts. Now all of the chaos is gone. I finally am going to see Sora and Kairi again. We haven't been together for a long time and I miss them a lot.

Riku closed his journal and put his pen away in his drawer. He ran back into the cockpit of his Gummi ship and started to fly it again. He was on his way to Destiny Island, which was his home over 3 years ago. He would finally see his friends again and live in peace. As he drove though the black area of the big universe, he noticed another Gummi ship flying beside him. A family seemed to be enjoying themselves in there. A missile pierced the sky and ran into the Family Gummi ship. Riku saw in shock as he swerved away trying not to get hit. He stopped the ship and peered out the window at the shattered ship.

To him there seemed to be no survivors but as he looked more at the site he saw a girl that looked around his age floating in space. Riku ran out of the cockpit and into the storage room. He searched for an air tube that he could take with him outside. "All right I found one!" said Riku pleasantly.

He ran to the door and opened it. He put the air tube in his mouth as he started to swim in outside space. When he reached the girls lifeless body, He took of his black coat and wrapped it around her. He put the air tube in her mouth so that she could get some air. He carried her as he tried to swim hastily to his ship. He laid her down on the bed. She was still unconscious. He checked to see if she was breathing. He put his ear to her chest.

She woke up frantically as he touched her. "MOM! DAD!" screamed the girl as she looked at her surroundings. "Your alright, your mom and dad aren't here" said Riku trying to calm her down. The girl tried to get up but fell. She was weak and tired. "What did you do to them?" said the girl worried. "They were killed a little while ago because of a missile. You were the only survivor. I went out and rescued you," said Riku sadly. The girl started to cry. Riku helped her back into the bed as the girl cried and screamed. "I WANT MY THEM BACK" said the girl as she continued to cry. "I know you miss them. You will feel the pain of them gone forever but the pain will help you get stronger," said Riku as he hugged her. The girl stopped crying and stared at Riku. "Thanks for rescuing me, but you shouldn't have. I would have rather have died out there than to be without them" said the girl softly. Riku left the room and walked to the cockpit slowly not knowing what to do. He started the Gummi ship up but it wouldn't move. 'Oh no, the ship runs on happiness' thought Riku to himself. He ran out of the cockpit. He ran up to the girl who was now sitting quietly. "You have to smile," said Riku in a rush. "How can I smile, my only family is gone?" said the girl sadly. "Okay, What is your name?" said Riku trying to cheer her up. "My name is Nami. It means wave" said Nami. "That's a great name Nami. I'm on my way to a place called Destiny Island where my friends are but I need your help. I need you to be very happy because my ship runs on happiness" said Riku. "I can't be happy. My parents are dead and I'm alone in this world" said Nami sadly.

"Your not alone, You have me" said Riku.


	2. AFTER MANY YEARS OF SEPERATION

The second chapter continues so here we go!

Riku:All right lets get on with this love story!

Kengirl92:Okay, okay

Riku:Are there any lovely moments?

Kengirl92:What do you mean?

Riku:Hehe

Kengirl92:blushes Well lets get on with the story!

* * *

"You'll be here for me?" said Nami happily. "I know how you feel right now. I want you to be happy," said Riku. "You are making me feel happy and I don't even know your name," said Nami. "Riku, my name is Riku," said Riku shyly. Riku started to return back to the cockpit but Nami called out to him. "What's wrong?" said Riku. "I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid. Can I stay with you?" said Nami. Riku walked over to Nami to pick her up. Nami gently sat in Riku's arms as he carried her to the cockpit. Riku sat Nami down in the seat next to him. "Wow, this room is nice," said Nami happily. "I'm glad that you are finally happy" said Riku as he smiled. The Gummi ship moved as Nami started to press buttons. "No! Don't do that!" said Riku. Nami stopped and started to laugh; this made Riku stop worrying. "Alright then, lets go!" said Riku smiling. Riku started up the Gummi ship and they flew off.

"I wonder when Riku is going to get here," said Kairi as she took a bite out of her apple. The apple seemed to match her hair, which shined in the bright light. "I don't know Kairi, Cid said that he was on his way" said Sora as he stared at her. He loved Kairi just as much as she loved him. This brown haired bishonen seemed to have grown a lot since he first left Destiny Island. He was very tall and he was skinny. He had muscles on his arm, which were caused by all of the battle that had taken place previously. He now was in peace with the love of his life, Kairi. Kairi stood up quickly as she heard a weird sound. "I think he's here," said Kairi happily as she slid down the stair rail. Sora ran behind her fast because he was anxious to see his childhood friend.

Kairi and Sora arrived at the beach area. To Sora and Kairi, Riku looked different. Riku's silver hair seemed to have gotten longer; it reached the middle of his back. Riku's blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than they ever did before. "Who is that person Riku is carrying?" said Sora. The girl in Riku's arms had red and white hair that reached down to her shoulder. She had sparkling red eyes that matched her soft pinkish lips. She was about Kairi's height. The girl wore a torn up dress.

"Sora! Kairi!" said Riku happily. Sora and Kairi ran closer to the silver haired bishonen. "Who is this Riku" said Kairi as she smiled. "My name is Nami," said Nami friendly. "How long have you known Riku?" said Kairi. "I've known him for a little while" said Nami. "Whoa Riku, You already have a girlfriend!" said Sora jokingly. Riku and Nami both blushed at the thought and stared deep into each other's eyes. (Authors note: Riku has beautiful eyes! Nami is so lucky!) Riku snapped out of his shy moment and gave Sora and evil glare.

As the entire group walked back to Sora and Kairi's house (Authors Note: Their not really living together but they call this place their own because a lot of SPECIAL memories have happened there) When they entered, Riku put Nami on the couch so that she could rest. "How come you can't walk?" said Kairi as she looked at Nami. "I was just in a terrible accident. I very tired and my legs seem to be the most tired" said Nami. "What happened?" said Sora as he leaned against Kairi. "A missile hit her family's Gummi ship. She was floating out in space when I went out and rescued her" said Riku. "That's terrible!" said Kairi sadly. "The missile came directly at them. I couldn't tell were it came from but the sender must of gotten away fast," said Riku as he stared at Nami. "All I remember is seeing a black and red heart symbol" said Nami sadly. "WHAT!?" screamed Sora and Riku. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" said Sora. "Yeah, I remember seeing it. My mom and dad looked really scared for a moment and then everything went black," said Nami sadly. "I think the heartless didn't just hit you randomly" said Sora. Sora ran into another room. He came back with his key blade in his hand. "I want you to try to take my keyblade by using your heart and mind to call it" said Sora. Nami stared at the keyblade. The keyblade flew out of Sora's hand and into hers. "Whoa, how did I do that" said Nami surprised.

"You are a key bearer just like Sora" said Riku.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far. PLZ R&R! 


	3. THE TIME BEFORE

Me: Hello! once again I give you

Riku:My story!

Me:Its not your story.... Its u and Nami's!

Riku: Whatever.

* * *

"What are you talking about" said Nami nervously. "You can wield the keyblade. Your heart is very strong," said Sora. He focused on the keyblade and took it back. Sora went back into his room and put it away. "So my heart is strong, what does that mean" said Nami. "We think the attack on you and your family wasn't an accident. "What, its my fault that they dies" said Nami about to cry. Riku hugged her and tried to make her not cry. "It wasn't your fault. Destiny has made your heart very strong. This is a gift." said Riku trying to comfort her.

"Where did you live before coming here' said Sora as he entered the room again. "I never really lived in one place. The last place I lived was Atlantica. One night I came home with my parents and there was a strange symbol on our house. It was the black and red heart," said Nami. Riku continued to hug her. "My parents looked in shock at the symbol. That night we left Atlantica. We were on our way to a new world. My parents didn't tell me where we were going but they told me that I could never return to Atlantica again," said Nami sadly. "Your parents seemed to have been scared of the Heartless. They must have known how strong your heart was. That is why they traveled so much, they wanted to keep you safe" said Kairi. "They tried their hardest to keep you safe but their efforts seemed to have led them to their death" continued Kairi.

Nami cried very loudly that the sound echoed throughout the room. "Nami, stop crying" said Riku. Nami continued to cry. "NAMI STOP CRYING" screamed Riku as he started to cry. He felt her pain and wanted to help it go away. Riku seemed to want to do anything to make her feel better. This formed a bond between them. Kairi and Sora left the room quietly to leave Riku and Nami alone.

After awhile, Nami stopped crying. Riku stopped crying and peered into Nami's red shining eyes. Nami moved toward Riku's face slowly. Their first kiss which brought happiness to them both. The kiss that brought warmth back into Nami's body finally happened.

'I love Nami' thought Riku as they kissed.

* * *

Riku:Finally, Some action!

Kengirl92:okay, I hope you like it

Riku:Of course they did! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


	4. FUN AFTER SADNESS

Me: Things are heating up!

Riku: Finally!

Me: PLZ R&R!

* * *

What felt like an hour seemed to only be a minute. The kiss finished as Nami and Riku realized what they had done. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Sora and Kairi about this" said Riku. Nami said okay but deep inside felt sad because Riku didn't want to express his feelings for her to anyone else. Riku was about to carry Nami outside but Nami refused. Nami started to stand up slowly. She then started to walk at a normal pace. Riku held her hand as they walked down to the beach were Sora and Kairi were swimming in the water. Riku and Nami joined them in playing in the water. Riku picked Nami up and dunked her into the water. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Nami as she floated back up to the top.

Night seemed to fall on the island fast. It was time for everyone to go to bed. "Who's going to bunk where?" said Nami shyly. "The boys can bunk together for the night. You're going to bunk with me tonight Nami" said Kairi. Riku and Sora both seemed to have depressed looks on their faces.

(This is going to be in Nami's point of view for a while)

I walked with her up the stairs to Kairi's house. Inside of the house was beautiful. The living room was small but cozy; her bedroom felt the same. There was only one bed so were slept in the same bed. As I was about to go to sleep it Kairi asked me a question. "Do you like Riku" said Kairi tiredly. "Well… I guess… I love him," I said to her. I don't know why I blurted that out but I couldn't take back what I had said. Kairi and I both sat there in silence for a long time. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Kairi loudly. "What's so funny?" I said in anger. Kairi stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"If you love Riku then you must se goodness in his heart. You must be able to tolerate what he was in the past and what he will be" said Kairi. "I love Sora. I wouldn't care if he grew ugly, I would still love him no matter what" said Kairi seriously.

"I LOVE RIKU! IF WE WERE TOGETHER, I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM FOR ANYONE ELSE"

* * *

Riku: So she loves me, WOW!

Me: Okay

Riku: Do we ever....

Me: blushes You never know!


	5. GAINING THE KEYBLADE

Me: Hello once again!

Nami: I guess the story isn't in my pov anymore huh?

Me: Yeah, but this part is mainly about you!

Nami: Yay!

Me: Oh yeah, Nami my character kinda represents me in a way ( for all of you who wanted to know). Also, I giving out a thank you to all of the nice people who took the time to send me a review as they read my story.

Nami: Enjoy the story!

* * *

The next morning, Nami and Kairi awoke to the bright sun in their faces. "You can take a shower first Nami" said Kairi as she showed Nami to the bathroom. "When you finish I'll find you some new clothes. Maybe something sexy!" said Kairi as she pushed Nami into the bathroom. Nami started to take her clothes off. Nami started the bath water and got in. She sat their calmly trying to relax. Nami closed her eyes trying to relax more. "WHOA" screamed Nami as she opened her eyes. Nami was on the beach. 'Where am I' thought Nami to herself. A huge wave came and hit her. Nami started to fall to the bottom of the ocean.

Nami lay on the bottom of the ocean unconscious. She finally opened her cat shaped eyes and saw where she was. She grabbed her next in amazement. 'How am I breathing down here' thought Nami to herself. Nami started to walk around the ocean floor. She noticed that there was an outline of a circle around the area she was in. When she got to the middle of the circle, the floor turned bright red. A tall woman who looks the age of 35 came walking up the Nami. The woman was wearing all black. The woman held a red and white keyblade in her hand. "MOTHER!" screamed Nami as she started to run to the woman. Nami hugged her mother. "Mom I missed you so much" said Nami almost in tears. "I know you have my sweet Nami. I want you to know something. You are a keybearer. This keyblade in my hand is for you. I want you to wield it. I want you to be safe and keep your heart strong," said Nami's mother. Nami received the keyblade from her mom.

Nami watched as he mom disappeared. 'I now know that I must be strong and never forget that there is always someone who loves me' thought Nami. "How am I going to get out of here?" said Nami. The ocean floor started to shake. The ground caved in and Nami started to fall. Nami awoke on her back. She was lying on a black floor. She got up and picked up her keyblade. "What do I do know?" said Nami. 15 heartless appeared out of nowhere. Nami screamed in fright. The heartless circled Nami. 'I'm done for' thought Nami sacred. Nami then remembered the keyblade. Nami raised her keyblade up and got into a battle stance. Nami attacked one of the heartless. 'When I hit them they disappear' thought Nami to herself as she watched the one heartless disappear. Nami was then hit by one heartless on her right shoulder. Nami started to attack the heartless one by one until they were all dead. When she finished killing the heartless everything went black.

Nami awoke in the bathtub in Kairi's bathroom. Nami's keyblade was resting in her lap. 'It wasn't a dream after all' thought Nami to herself. Nami got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. Nami carried her keyblade as she walked to Kairi's room. Nami opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "Hello Nam-" said Kairi. She was in shock to see Nami holding a keyblade. "Where did you get that from" said Kairi as she noticed Nami looked tired. "What's that mark on your shoulder?" said Kairi as she stared at the scare on Nami's right Shoulder. "I was in a fight. My mom gave me this keyblade. After she gave it to me I had to fight heartless to get out of ocean" said Nami in one breath. Nami placed the keyblade on Kairi's bed. "We should tell Sora and Riku about this when we see them this morning" said Kairi.

Kairi opened her drawers and started to pull out clothes for Nami. Kairi picked out a black halter-top, a blue skirt, black fishnets, and black boots. Nami put her hair in a high ponytail. After Kairi took her bath, Kairi picked out her own clothes. Kairi wore red tinted jeans, a red spaghetti stringed top, and red sneakers. Kairi left her hair down since that was one of the only styles she could put it in.

Nami grabbed her keyblade and the two girls ran to the small island in which they would meet the two boys they loved, Riku and Sora.

* * *

Me: how do you like it so far?

Nami: I can't believe I'm a keybearer! YAY!

Me: plz read and review!


	6. A BATTLE SCENE

Me: Plz R&R

Nami: WE BRING YOU THE STROY!

* * *

The girls crossed the bridge to get to the small island. Riku sat in his favorite spot, on the tree that carried the Paopu fruit. Sora was climbing up a coconut tree trying to reach the fruit. "Sora! Riku!" screamed Nami and Kairi as they walked closer to them. Riku turned around to face Nami when he noticed her keyblade. "Sora, come down here and have a look at Nami," said Riku seriously. Sora fell down the tree and walked up to Nami and Kairi. Sora was shocked to see what Nami was holding. "How did you get a keyblade?" said Sora nervously. Nami told Riku and Sora the story of how she got the keyblade. "When she came in my room, I noticed a scar on your shoulder. Where did that come from?" said Kairi. "I was hit by one of the heartless while I was fighting them. My shoulder still hurts from the attack" said Nami as she looked at her shoulder.

"The pain will go away soon Nami. When I was first hit by a heartless, the pain stayed for a short time" said Riku as he gave Nami a hug. "I guess you and Nami are together now… hehehe" said Sora jokingly. Riku gave Sora an evil glare. "SO WHAT IF WE ARE" blurted out Nami by accident. Nami started to turn red as she tried to bury her face in Riku's chest. (Author's note: Riku is muscular) Riku started to blush as Sora and Kairi laughed. "Kairi, me and Riku decided that we should all take a trip together," said Sora happily. "That's going to be great," said Kairi excited. "Where are we going?" said Nami as she let go of Riku. "We were thinking of going to Traverse Town," said Riku. "My ship can take us all there" said Riku. "Alright then, let's go!" said Nami and Kairi excited.

The four teenagers entered Riku's Gummi ship. Riku sat in the driver's seat and started up the ship. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'll be your pilot for today" said Riku jokingly to his passengers. Nami sat next to Riku and Kairi sat next to Sora. As the group flew away from Destiny Island, they passed by the spot where Nami's family had the accident. Riku turned around and looked at Nami to make sure she was all right. Nami looked very happy as she talked to Kairi. The Gummi ship continued to fly through space when a Heartless battleship pulled up next to the Gummi ship. "Kairi take the controls of the ship. Sora, Nami come with me, we have to destroy the heartless before they attack us" said Riku as he started to stand up. Nami remained seated as Sora stood up. "Nami come on," said Sora as he grabbed his keyblade. "I can't! I'm scared! I don't want to get hurt again!" said Nami shamefully. Sora was about to grab Nami when Riku stopped him. "Come on Sora, let's go," said Riku as he exited the ship. The two boys went outside to battle the heartless.

Riku ripped through a lot of the heartless while he used his sword. Sora cast magic and attacked the creatures with his keyblade. A huge heartless that was about 15 ft high came up to the two bishonen. Riku and Sora started to attack it. The heartless hit Sora and Sora fell against a wall. " Sora!" screamed Riku as he ran over to his friend's body. Sora was unconscious. The heartless stood over Riku. The heartless drew its sword and was about to stab Riku. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM" screamed Nami as she ran onto the battlefield. Nami carried her keyblade in her hand. She seemed ready to kill anyone who hurt her friends. Nami jumped onto the heartless's back and started to stab it continuously. After being stabbed to death the heartless fell to the ground. Nami walked over to Riku and Sora to help them up. "I guess you're not scared anymore," said Riku. Riku hugged Nami and kissed her. The three returned into the ship to start their journey again.

* * *

Me: I hope you guys loved this chapter.

Nami: I can beat those heartless all day if I wanted to! takes out keyblade

Me: O...kay, plz R&R!


	7. VISITING OLD FRIENDS

Nami:I kick Heartless behind!

Riku:I can't believe you saved us.

Nami: I'm stronger that I look, Riku

* * *

The Gummi ship flew through the sky. The passengers inside were on their way to Traverse Town. Nami explained in great detail to Kairi how she saved the two boys from getting their butts kicked by a Heartless. "I can't believe that you a novice keybearer saved these to," said Kairi as she laughed at Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku looked very annoyed as they sat in their seats in shame. "Can we lay off the jokes Kairi" said Sora as he walked into the back of the Gummi ship. "How long will it be until we get to Traverse town, Riku?" said Nami excited. "We're here," said Riku as he pointed at the screen. Riku safely landed the Ship in the dock. The teenagers got out of the Gummi ship and started their way to the 2nd district.

"We're going to go see Aerith and Yuffie at their house before we go and meet Cloud and Squall," said Riku. "The name Squall sounds so familiar to me," said Nami. "I don't think you have met them before unless you've been to Hollow Bastion," said Kairi. "I've been there before. When I was there, I had to leave soon. I had only stayed for 2 weeks," said Nami.

The group arrived at Aerith and Yuffie's house. "Hello" said Riku as he knocked on the door. The door opened and in the doorway stood a cheerful Yuffie. Yuffie was wearing white shorts and a black top that matched her hair. "SORA! RIKU! KAIRI!" said Yuffie as she gave them all a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in ages" said Yuffie as showed them inside. "Who is this?" asked Yuffie as she stared at Nami. "My name is Nami, I am happy to see you," said Nami as she smiled. " You guys never mentioned Nami," said Yuffie as she stared at Riku, Sora, and Kairi. "We just met her yesterday" said Sora and Kairi. "I met Nami on the way to visiting Destiny Island" explained Riku. "Well a friend of them is a friend of mine," said Yuffie as she hugged Nami.

"I'm so happy you decided to visit me," said Yuffie as she poured everyone coffee. "Do you know where Aerith is?" asked Kairi as she drank her coffee. "Aerith is in her bedroom getting dressed. She'll be out soon," said Yuffie. The group waited for Aerith to leave her bedroom as they talked.

A tall girl with brown haired tied in a pony tail entered the room. She wore a pink dress with brown shoes. The bishoujo had out pushed tummy. "Hello everyone" said Aerith calmly. Aerith's voice always seemed to make everyone feel at peace. "Aerith, its great to see you" said Kairi as she hugged Aerith. "Aerith when did you become pregnant" asked Riku and Sora in amazement. "Well, me and Cloud are going to get married soon," said Aerith. Her soft cheeks turned a bright red as she mentioned Cloud's name. "When's the wedding?" said Kairi as she led Aerith to her seat. "The wedding is in a week. Donald and Goofy were suppose to give you invitations tomorrow," said Aerith. Aerith glanced ahead of her and noticed Nami. "NAMI!" said Aerith as she jumped up and hugged Nami. "I haven't seen you in a long time Nami" said Aerith cheerfully. "I don't really remember you," said Nami shamefully. "Nami when you were around 4 years old you lived in Hollow Bastion. I remember how cute you were. You would always help me do chores, don't you remember? Cloud and Squall used to call you wiggy because you were so shy that you only said wiggy when you first came" said Aerith cheerfully. Nami started to laugh as the memories came back to her. "Aerith, I can't believe I forgot those great memories from when I was little," said Nami. "I'm so happy that I finally get to see you again," said Aerith trying to cheer Nami up.

"I guess when you said that you thought the name Aerith was familiar you really meant it" said Riku as he poured his coffee into Sora's cup slyly (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yuffie's coffee is disgusting!) "Have you guys visited Squall and Cloud yet?" said Yuffie as she gave Riku an evil glare because he threw her coffee away. "We were thinking that we could all go see them together," said Sora. "Okay then, I'll go put on my dress then" said Yuffie as she ran into her bedroom.

The now bigger group walked to 1st District as they talked about more embarrassing things that happened when Nami was a Hollow Bastion. "Can you guys stop talking for one second!" said Nami angrily. Nami covered Riku and Sora's mouth so that they would stop laughing. "Don't feel bad Nami, you shouldn't be ashamed of your past mistakes" said Aerith trying to calm down the angry Nami. 'I guess maybe I should leave my past mistakes behind me' thought Riku.

In the distance, there stood two figures of tall and muscular men. One had blond hair and was carrying a sword with old white ribbon around it. The other had medium length brown hair and was carrying a silver sword that glistened in the sun. "SQUALL" screamed Yuffie as she jumped on top of the strong bishonen. "CLOUD, dear" said Aerith as she ran up to her fiancé. Cloud hugged Aerith gently as he smiled. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cloud doesn't usually smile so he must be VVEERRYY happy!) "Look who's here, its Sora and Riku! Hello Kairi and hello Nami. NAMI!" said Squall in shock. Squall got from under Yuffie and walked to Nami. "Its really Wiggy!" said Cloud as he walked up to Nami. Nami gave them an evil glare for using that silly name. Nami explained that Riku and her had met a few days ago.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" said Squall as he put his weapon on his shoulder. "Aren't you working today Cloud?" said Aerith as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "I'll go and tell Cid that I can't work today," said Cloud as he ran toward Cid's shop. "Why don't we go shopping?" said Yuffie as she juggled her small daggers. "That's a splendid idea Yuffie. We'll go when Cloud come back" said Aerith happily. "Why shopping!" said Squall upset. Yuffie gave Squall evil glares as she threw her daggers at him.

They entered the clothing store, as they talked more about how cute Nami was when she was little. Nami screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP" to get them quiet. "Yuffie started to grab things off of the racks for Squall. "Try this on Squall cakes" said Yuffie as she threw the clothes at him. "NO" said Squall coldly. Yuffie did puppy eyes and Squall gave into her. "Aerith why don't you look for a dress for your wedding" said Cloud as he walked by her side. "I was thinking that I would wear my old gown but if you insist," said Aerith as she laughed. "Come one Aerith, I'll help you find something sexy!" said Nami jokingly.

The guys sat in the store chairs as they waited for their girlfriends to finish putting on the clothes. Kairi finished first and came outside to model it for Sora. "What do you think?" said Kairi as she twirled for Sora. Kairi wore a pink miniskirt and a low-cut white top that said "adorable". Sora stared at Kairi in amazement. "It… It looks fine Kairi," said Sora to his girlfriend. "I'm so happy that you like it!" said Kairi as she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. Kairi returned back into her dressing room as Yuffie came out.

"Whoa, Yuffie" said Squall in amazement. Yuffie wore a long yellow gown that had white and yellow flowers in the back. Yuffie even wore her hair up in two ponytails. "You look amazing," said Squall stilled stunned. Yuffie put her face next to Squalls. "Don't let this dress fool you, I can still kick you butt any day!" whispered Yuffie.

The next to come out was Nami. Nami wore tight leather pants with high-heel boots. She wore a low-cut red leather top that showed off her stomach. Nami wore black leather gloves and a black leather cap on her head. Nami walked over to Riku and sat in his lap. "Riku what do you think? Am I naughty or Nice?" said Nami seductively. Riku sat there as his face turned blood red. "Umm…. Umm" said Riku as he stared at Nami's new look. Nami got off the now totally red Riku and walked back into her dressing.

Aerith came out of her dressing room in a long white gown. The gown was made out of silk that made Aerith's skin sparkle. Aerith walked to Cloud slowly. "You look great," said Cloud happily. "Thank you Cloud dear," said Aerith as she gave Cloud a hug. The girls finished shopping and the group left the store.

"Did you but the outfit?" said Riku to Nami. Nami stared at Riku about to burst but then started to laugh.

"You'll find out later," said Nami jokingly.

* * *

Nami:So you really liked the outfit Riku.

Riku:blushes Plz R&R

Nami:You didn't answer my question! Jumps into Riku's lap


	8. DARK STRANGER

A dark figure stood at the counter in Cid's shop. "What would you like?" said Cid cheerfully as he bitted on his toothpick. "Give me everything," said the dark stranger. "WOW! Will you be paying cash or credit?" said Cid started to put everything in a bag. "I'm not paying, your going to give it to me" said the stranger seriously. Cid started to reach for his gun but the stranger grabbed Cid and put him in a headlock. "I want you to put everything in a bad now! Don't even think about getting your little gun because after you try to shoot me, I'll break every bone in your old body" said the stranger viciously as he started to let go of Cid. Cid put all of his items for sale in a bag and put the bag on the counter. "May you die soon" said Cid madly. "Why would you think that?" said the stranger as he looked inside the bag. Cid jumped on top of the stranger. The stranger banged Cid against the wall and threw him on the couch. "I'll see you in hell" said the stranger as he took out a dagger and pointed it at Cid's chest.

"Hello Cid-" said Aerith in shock. A scream left Aerith's lips as she put her face into Clouds chest. "If anyone draws a weapon then Cid will die," said the stranger as he held Cid to him. The dagger lay on Cid's neck softly as Cid started to worry. "Put him down. We'll give you anything you want," said Kairi. "Hmmm… Give me the kiss of this fair maiden that stands beside you," said the stranger staring at Nami. Riku tightened his fist but Nami stopped him from moving. "Okay then" said Nami as she walked to the stranger. Nami touched the dagger that lay on Cid's neck for an instant as she started to hug the stranger. The stranger moved in to kiss her when Nami grabbed the dagger and stabbed the dark stranger in the arm.

"OW!" said the dark stranger as he held the spot that was now bloody. Nami took the dagger out and laid it on the stranger's neck. "How do you like it now" said Nami as she smiled evilly. Cloud and Squall grabbed the stranger at took him to the jail. "How can I ever thank you miss" said Cid thankfully. "Please sir, you don't have to do anything," said Nami as she smiled sweetly. Aerith started to check Cid to make sure he wasn't hurt. "I guess you've saved the day again," said Riku jokingly. Nami held Riku tightly as she started to laugh.

The sun set quietly and the entire world became dark. "Why don't you guys stay over for the night?" said Yuffie as she used Squall as a target for her dagger throwing practice. "That would be great," said Kairi excited. "Kairi, you and Nami can bunk with me and Aerith while the boys can sleep in the living room," said Yuffie as she started walking to the bedroom. The boys seemed to look very upset at Yuffie's sleeping arrangements.

The girls undressed and put on their nightgowns. Nami wore a black pants bottom and a black top that matched. Kairi wore the same outfit as Yuffie, a white long-sleeve top and yellow shorts. Aerith wore a pink nightdress. "I told you Nami that the outfit would make Riku go wild!" said Kairi as she laughed. Nami blushed at the thought of Riku staring at her as he did in the store. "That line that you told him was excellent!" said Yuffie as she put her hair in two small pigtails. Kairi started to braid Aerith's long brown hair as the girls joked about what had happened.

In the living room the boys started to get sheets to cover up in. "I never knew Kairi could look like that" said Squall jokingly. Sora gave Squall a dirty look as he tried to attack him. Riku took off his shirt and pants and revealed his muscles. Riku wore black boxers. Sora took of his clothes revealing blue boxers. Squall and Cloud wore red long pants as they exposed their muscles too.

While Squall, Cloud, and Sora were sleeping Riku got up and made a trip to the bathroom. As he opened the door he saw Nami washing her face at the sink. "Hi" said Riku as he tried to brush past her. "Let me leave," said Nami as she started to move. Nami fell on her face in the hallway as she tried to return to return to her room. "You should be more careful" said Riku as he helped Nami up.

Nami started to walk back to her room when Riku hugged her from the back. "You didn't have to go near him," said Riku. "I wanted to help Cid. I could never love anyone else but you," said Nami as she turned around. The moon sparkled on them as the two hugged. Nami turned around and walked back to her room.

A dark figure stood outside staring into the house from the window. He ran to the other side of the house and peered in the window where Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi and Nami slept quietly. 'There's the maiden' thought the dark figure to himself. The boy's long red hair that reached his backside was pulled into a ponytail. The man wore a black top and black pants. He carried a dagger in his hand that was stained with blood. On the man's right cheek was a tattoo of him name. Ryuki was written in red in. Ryuki opened the window and let himself into the girl's room. He stood over Nami as he stared. "She's beautiful. I guess she's the one that they want," whispered Ryuki. He picked up Nami and held her in his arms. 'She is so warm' thought Ryuki as he carried her out of the window and ran away.

"Good morning you guys!" said Kairi loudly, so loudly that she woke up everyone in the bedroom. "Good morning Yuffie, Kairi, and Nami" said Yuffie as she stretched. "Nami?" said Kairi as she noticed that Nami wasn't sleeping beside her anymore. "Nami probably is in the bathroom," said Aerith as she started making the bed. Kairi walked to the bathroom slowly. Kairi giggled to herself as she saw the boys sleeping on the floor. "Yuffie, Aerith come here!" said Kairi nervously. "What's wrong?" said Yuffie and Aerith as they arrived in the bathroom.

"Nami isn't here. She's gone," said Kairi.

* * *

Riku: I kill that bastard Ryuki and get Nami back

Me: Plz R&R!


	9. WHERE HAS THE ONE I LOVE GONE?

HELLO! I'm finally back! I know that I haven't been writing very often but school's been killing me and I don't get any free time anymore. I'm going to try my best to write more often! Now on with the story!

* * *

Aerith and Yuffie stood puzzled, as they saw no one in the bathroom. "Maybe she stepped outside for at walk," said Yuffie as she entered the bathroom. " Her clothes are on the ground. Why would she walk outside in her nightgown?" said Kari sadly. "We'll go looking for her after the boys get up" said Aerith as she tried to calm Kairi down. The girls tried to wake the boys up by using many maneuvers. Yuffie jumped on Squall's chest, Aerith stroked Cloud's hair, and Kairi slapped Sora. "What was that for?" said Sora as he woke up slowly. "You have to get up, Nami isn't here and we have to go look for her," said Kairi to Sora. As the name Nami was said, Riku woke up in shock. Riku started to run out the door as he put on his clothes. "Riku were are you going?" said Squall as he tried to get Yuffie off of him. "I have to find NAMI!" said Riku as he ran outside.

Riku continued to run until he reached first district. He walked by the small restaurant where every table was adorned with an everlasting illuminated candle. At the table sat Nami in a tight red leather dress, black boots, and gothic makeup on. "NAMI!" said Riku as he ran to her and gave her a hug. Nami took out a dagger and held it to Riku's neck. "WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" said Nami as she brought the dagger even closer to Riku's neck. "You know me! I'm Riku the one who saved your life when you were trapped in space!" said Riku as he tried not to cut his throat. "I know no one of the name Riku. All I know is my Ryuki," said Nami as she saw Ryuki enter the restaurant. "What are you doing Nami?" said Ryuki as he gave Nami a kiss on her cheek. He sat down and looked at Riku. "Let him go, he's just a stranger," said Ryuki as he continued to look at Riku. Riku jumped on Ryuki and started to fight him. "How dare you kiss her? What have you done to her?" said Riku. The restaurant owner tried to hold Riku back as Nami helped Ryuki up. "Are you sure that you even know her? She doesn't seem to know you," said Ryuki as he laughed. Riku slid out of the restaurant's owner's arms and started to run. Nami was about to go after Riku but Ryuki stopped her. "Don't worry about him my love, he's just a pest" said Ryuki as he hugged Nami softly.

Riku ran until he reached district 3. Riku sat outside of Merlin's house and cried to himself. (Author's note: even though Riku is tough, I thought he should cry because its kind of sad if the love of your life doesn't even remember you anymore)'what happened to her? Why does she hate me now? I know that Ryuki did something to her!' thought Riku to himself. Riku got up and opened Merlin's house door. Riku swam to the small island house are opened the door. To his surprise Merlin was no were to be seen. Riku sat down in Merlin's chair and tried to calm down. 'What did I do wrong?' thought Riku as he smashed his fist down on the table. Riku walked over to the small carriage and knocked on the door. The fairy godmother appeared in front of him slowly.

"Hello, Riku! How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you," said the fairy godmother as she floated around the room cheerfully. "I need you to do me a favor. Go into my mind and tell me if this person called Nami ever loved me," said Riku sadly. The fairy godmother looked at Riku sadly and did as he commanded. "She loved you ever since she laid eyes on you. The love you and her share is locked up in your heart. But the resent memories of her seem to be mean and cruel. This can't be her because no trace of love for you is even in her heart. Someone must have erased he heart. That is impossible though," said the Fairy godmother.

Riku stared at her in amazement. 'I can't believe that there is no trace of me in her heart' thought Riku to himself. Riku said bye to the fairy godmother and left Merlin's house. Riku walked slowly back to were his friends were probably waiting for him. When he arrived he stared inside the window and saw as the couples were joking around and laughing. Riku sighed to himself and walked inside.

"Riku! Did you find Nami?" said Aerith. Aerith noticed the small teardrop watermarks on his shirt and stood up. "What happened?" said Yuffie as she stopped wrestling Squall.

"Nami… Nami…. NAMI DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR ANYONE!" screamed Riku. His fist tightened but Aerith held his hand trying to cool him down.

* * *

The story is getting some action. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS so plz give me as many as you can. plz R&R! 


	10. CHANGING NAMI

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it" said Kairi as she sat down next to Squall and Cloud. Riku fell to the ground and started to pound his fist into the floor. "WHY… What did he do to her? ITS ALL MY FAULT!" said Riku. "Its not your fault Riku. Stop it! It's going to be fine. We'll get her back to normal" said Cloud and Squall as they tried to stop Riku from breaking the floor. Riku overpowered the two men and continued to pound the floor. "Riku, It is not your fault for this… Whoever did this is responsible. Whom are you talking about that did something to her?" said Aerith as she calmed Riku down. "Ryuki! Thatbastard that tried to rob Cid" said Riku as he started to cool down. It pained Riku to say his name. "Are you sure? We sent him to the police" said Yuffie as she gave Riku a hug from the back. Riku explained what had happened when he saw Nami. He also told them about what the Fairy Godmother said.

Riku walked ahead of the others as they were on their way to the restaurant where Riku had the fatal reunion with Nami. "I feel bad for him" said Yuffie as she frowned. "Something must be wrong with Nami. Sora go and cheer Riku up!" said Kairi as she hit Sora in the ribs. "Ow! Okay" said Sora as he ran toward his best friend.

"Riku, We'll find h-," said Sora before Riku cut him off. "Its okay Sora. I know that wasn't the real Nami, not the Nami that I care about," said Riku as he looked at the blue sky as he smiled. Sora joined his friend in smiling as they arrived at the restaurant.

Nami sat at a table with Ryuki. She smiled greatly as Ryuki held her hand and touched her hair.  
"Oh no, its that retard again. Let me fight him Ryuki!" said Nami carefree. "No, I don't want you getting close to him," said Ryuki coldly. "But please! I'll just break a few of their bones. It'll only take one minute!" said Nami. Ryuki agreed and Nami ran toward Riku and his friends.

"Look who's back, and you bought your friends," said Nami as she placed her hands on her hips. "Nami I don't know what has happened to you but I want you to come with us. We'll help you," said Aerith as she started to walk toward Nami. "Don't you come any closer? If you take one step I'll have to kill you!" said Nami angrily.

"How dare you talk to your friends like this? Is this what our friendship has come to! How could you!" said Yuffie. Yuffie ran toward Nami as tired to attack. Nami grabbed Yuffie by her arm and threw her to the ground. "I'm not weak. I warned you what would happen if you get to close! Now I'm going to have to kill you all!" said Nami as she started to walk toward Aerith.

Nami took out a keyblade. This keyblade was black with flames on the side. The keyblade was very dark and evil and seemed to be very strong. Nami did a jump attack on Aerith but Cloud blocked it. "Wiggy! What are you doing!" said Cloud as he held back Nami from attacking. "My name is NAMI! I am Ryuki's and only his! He is the only one who I am a friend with! I know only him!" said Nami furiously. Riku took up his sword and ran up to Nami. "Nami, if you continue to hurt us anymore I will have to stop you myself" said Riku angrily. "Finally! Someone I can kill," said Nami as she went into a battle stance. Riku rested the blade on his shoulder as he waited for Nami's attack. "You might want to guard yourself, you might get hurt!" said Nami as she started attacking Riku. Riku dodged the attacks easily. "Nami, you aren't yourself. Tell me, what lies do you know about Ryuki," said Riku as he hit Nami's keyblade out of her hand.

"My memories are not a lie. Ryuki has been with me since I was very young. We have lived together for many years and I love him. No lies that you can try to tell me can take those feeling away," said Nami as she ran toward Riku. Riku ran up to Nami and stood before her. "Ryuki is not your friend. He somehow has changed you," said Riku calmly. Nami walked up to Riku. Nami's eyes changed from black to her natural color of red. "Ri-" said Nami.

Ryuki walked outside and stood next to Nami. "I think we should go now. Bye, bye stranger" said Ryuki as he pulled Nami away. Riku stood there and watched Nami being dragged away. Sora started to run after her but Riku stopped him. "The real Nami rest inside. There is no reason to try to take her away from Ryuki now. He is a strong person. He could easily change Nami's point of view of us. I have to go now," said Riku as he started to walk away.

"Riku, where are you going!?" said Sora as he ran after his childhood friend. "I'm going to find out what is wrong with Nami on my own" said Riku. "I'm coming with you," said Sora as he ran up to Riku. "You can come, but I only want you to come," said Riku as he started to walk toward Aerith, Cloud, Squall, and Yuffie.

"Riku, Sora. I'll miss you so much! Bring Nami home safely, I know you can" said Kairi as she gave them both a big hug. When everyone was finished saying goodbye, Riku and Sora started to walk toward the Magician's house.

Nami lay on her bed as she tried to kill the throbbing in her head. Nami lay in a room that was decorated with black and red hearts as wallpaper. Pictures of heartless were scattered everywhere. "Ryuki" said Nami as she held her head. Ryuki appeared in the room holding an ice pack. "You headache will go away soon Nami" said Ryuki as he placed the ice pack on her head softly. "Thank you. I was feeling fine before I fought those evil people. How dare they try to take me away from my Ryuki!" said Nami as she stood up to hug Ryuki. "I don't want you to speak about them my love. I want you to try to look deep inside yourself and find your secret power," said Ryuki as he stared into her eyes that had changed black again.

A sharp pain filled Nami's head that made her fall back onto the bed. "I have to go Nami, I'll return soon," said Ryuki as he opened the door and started to walk outside. Nami took the ice pack off her head and walked to the bathroom. Nami stared in the mirror. Nami's red and white hair seemed to be changing into black and gray. 'My hair, what's happening!' thought Nami. A sharp pain started to run up Nami's body. "OW!" said Nami as she started to fall. She hit her head on the tub and passed out.

(FOR THIS PARTICULAR PART OF THE STORY, NAMI IS DREAMING. SHE IS WATCHING HER DREAM. I'M GOING TO CALL THE GIRL THAT NAMI IS WATCHING, NAMIE. SORRY BUT I REALLY LIKED THIS PART. I'M SORRY IT'S SOO CONFUSING!)

Nami saw a beach scene. The water was shining, as it seemed so peaceful. 'I like this beach. It seems so familiar. I must have been here with Ryuki before' thought Nami. Riku appeared running toward the waves. "Come on your guys! Lets swim!" said Riku as he jumped into the water playfully. Namie came running to the waves. She jumped into the water and started to splash Riku.

'Its that retard who I fought! Why am I playing with him' thought Nami. Namie jumped on Riku and hugged him. Riku kissed Namie. "I love you Namie," said Riku as he blushed. "I love you to," said Namie as she blushed. 'Do I know Riku. His name seems to feel so familiar' thought Nami as she started to walk toward the water.

(THIS PART IS OVER NOW! SEE IT WASN'T THAT HARD!)

Ryuki walked casually to Aerith and Yuffie's house. 'I can't wait to see their faces. They'll be so happy to see me' thought Ryuki evilly. Ryuki knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Aerith opened the door and was in shock. "Its you!" said Aerith angrily. Aerith punched Ryuki but he just pushed her away.

Squall and Cloud stood up and walked to Ryuki. "What are you doing here!" said Cloud and Squall angrily as they gripped their weapons. "I didn't come to fight, I came to see Riku. Is he here?" said Ryuki as he walked passed the two men and sat on the couch. Yuffie took out one of her daggers and threw them at Ryuki. Ryuki caught the dagger and threw it back at her. Yuffie caught it and put her weapons away. "Just leave! You have caused too much pain and suffering" said Kairi as she stood up and faced Ryuki. "Tell me where Riku is and I'll leave," said Ryuki as he put his legs up on the couch.

"We're not going to tell you anything unless you give Nami back!" said Aerith angrily

The story is heating up even more now. Nami is changing a lot now. PLEASE R&R! I LOVE SUGGESTIONS! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE NICE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY!


	11. LEAVING YOU

"Why would I give Nami back?" said Ryuki as he yawned. "You don't understand, your going to give her back or your going to be broken into tiny pieces," said Squall as he pointed his sword toward Ryuki's chest. Ryuki got up and pushed the sword away.

"I think you know better then to start a brawl against me. You might get hurt more deeply then just a cut of your flesh," said Ryuki as he stared directly into Squall's eyes. Squall eased away from Ryuki as he held his sword near him. "Tell me were Riku is. This game of trying to threaten me is getting very annoying," said Ryuki as he touched Aerith's hand. His eyes seemed to mystify her, something was coming over her and it felt good.

"Riku left awhile ago, they're looking for Nami. They were by the gates," said Aerith as she laid her head on Ryuki's chest. "That's good, I guess I'll be off," said Ryuki as he started to walk toward the door. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" said Cloud as he held Aerith. Aerith continued to watch Ryuki as if she was in love. "Don't worry, she'll change back soon" said Ryuki as he left.

"Bye" said Aerith as she smiled and started to wave at Ryuki. She made kissing motions toward him but Cloud put his hand over her mouth.

Nami woke up in a daze. "My head, my head" said Nami. She tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable. Nami crawled to her bedroom. She climbed onto of her bed and tried to go to sleep. "Ryuki, RYUKI!" screamed Nami. There was no answer, this worried Nami. 'I'm going to die' thought Nami. Nami touched her hair. Her red and white strands had disappeared, and were now replaced with black and gray strands. "Why is this happening, I need Ryuki. RYUKI!" said Nami.

Nami sat on the floor crying and begging for her dear Ryuki to come to her aid. "Why don't you answer Ryuki? Please help me!" she screamed. Nami's sight began to become darker and darker. The light that shinned on her from the lamp started to disappear in front of her eyes.

She became blind.

Ryuki walked toward the gates out of Traverse town. His eyes peered on Riku and Sora checking the Gummi ship. "Are you sure that you want to come with me Sora, you can turn back now" Riku started to walk up the steps and entered the Gummi Ship. "Of course I want to. I can't just leave my best friend by himself!"

'I see that they are leaving. What places are they going that could possible help them in their gain of Nami back?'

I am sorry that it took me forever to update but I have been going thru a lot of trouble with writing my story. I am on the verge of deleting it because I can't seem to come up with ideas. I am sorry to all that actually liked my story but it has turned for the worst. If anyone might have ideas that could help me out then I might continue it. please email me or im me at anytime .


End file.
